Morgan Le Fay
by GirlWonder29
Summary: Morgan Fate has been hunted her whole life. On the run from her paranoid brother, Arthur, she was exiled from all realms. Her only refuge: the Enchanted Forest. When guards catch up, she is forced to use the only escape left: a magic bean. She finds herself in Storybrooke, a strange place, but safe. So why is everyone so against her? Why do people call her an 'evil witch?


**Set sometime between the storylines of Season 3 and 4.**

 **Enchanted Forest Time**

"Are we ever going to get out of this forest?"

Snow White wondered aloud, as she and her prince hacked their way through thick bushes and leaves.

It had been days since they had started their journey into the dark woods, and she wondered if they were ever going to find their way out.

She blamed her restless side for this trip. It had been she who had suggested to her fiancé that they go on this special trip before returning back to their own castle.

Now, on their way back, they were seemingly lost.

Charming stopped for a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"We can rest for a moment if you want," he offered. When Snow nodded in agreement, he immediately slumped down onto a boulder, panting.

Snow chuckled. "Are you sure it's me who wanted the break more?"

He smiled back at her. "Maybe."

"Who are you?"

Snow spun around as she and Charming searched for the source of the voice.

Perched up in a large nearby tree was a young woman no older than 18 or 19 at the most, who was crouching on one of its lower branches.

"We could ask you the same question," Snow replied cautiously, gesturing for Charming not to draw his sword yet. She didn't see any visible weapons on the girl. Plus, if she wanted to attack them, she would have probably already have done it by now.

"Fair enough." the girl answered, and leaped down to join them.

She tilted her head to the side as she looked the two of them up and down. First Snow, in her white doublet, long boots, and quiver strapped on her back, to Charming, in his own more discreetly-colored doublet, belt and sword at his waist.

The girl pursed her lips. "You're not really from around here, are you?"

"Why?" asked Charming, speaking to the girl for the first time. "Are _you_?"

"Good question," she answered. After a little pause, she continued, "And as a matter of fact, yes. So what brings you two to the realm of Camelot?"

"Camelot?" Snow echoed. "We're that close?"

"Yes."

"We're travelling to a land just off the borders of Camelot." Charming explained. "We're looking to get back to our castle." "Castle? What direction is it?" He pointed to the west, behind the girl. "I'm afraid we might be a bit lost, however." "Bad luck," the girl sympathized. "You know…" she trailed off. "I could help guide you in the correct direction. I'm rather familiar around this area. I'd just be along for a short stretch and guide you onto the right path." "Really? You'd help us, just like that?" Snow said in surprise. "Sure. I _was_ getting pretty bored around here, anyways." The girl said, brushing at her long dark hair. "Can you give us a moment to talk?" Snow requested. When the girl nodded, she and Charming turned their backs to talk in private. "So what do you think? Should we trust this girl? For all we know, she could be Regina in disguise." "I don't think so," Snow reasoned.

"Why not?"

"I can just _tell_. I think she's alright. Besides, you know why we're really here. To find the young sorcerer and see if we can get help in defeating Regina."

"If you say so," Charming shrugged. "But let's be careful, alright?"

Snow squeezed his hand, agreeing, and they turned back to the girl.

"We'll do it. Will you please show us the way past through Camelot?" said Charming.

The girl grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

He glanced at Snow in a nonchalant way of asking for permission. She nodded back her agreement. He turned back to the girl. "I'm Charming, and this is Snow."

"Nice to meet you," the girl said.

"Might we know your name as well?" Snow inquired.

"Of course," the girl stood a little straighter. "Morgan Fate of Camelot, at your service."

As they were walking, Snow began a conversation.

"So, we hear there's a sort of powerful sorcerer around this realm," she said, addressing the girl casually. "The most _powerful_ magic user in Camelot. Any idea who that is?"

Snow could have sworn that the girl stiffened before answering in a slightly hesitant tone "No, not really. Where...where did you hear that?"

"Oh, just a little rumor," Snow waved it off dismissively. "Just a story I heard."

That wasn't true in the slightest, and Snow and Charming knew full well that it was not.

The girl regained her composure. "Oh, right. Er, that must be all it is. Just a story someone made up."

"Oh, yes, I suppose so." Snow let a hint of disappointment enter her voice. "See, the thing was, I was really, _really_ hoping to get some help from said sorcerer."

"That's a shame," was the curt reply, and Snow was certain she could hear a touch of panic, or maybe uncertainty this time in the girl's voice.

"Are you sure?" Charming continued to pry. "Being a native of Camelot, I'm certain you would know away least _something_ about this sorcerer. Is it for certain _just_ a story?" "Or perhaps real?" Snow finished.

"I-I don't know-"

"Please, it is of _great_ importance that we find this magic user," Snow started to plead. The girl had to know _something_.

" _Please_ ," Charming joined in.

"Can you tell us _anything_?" "We _need_ help, we're starting to get desperate, just tell us, _please_ -"

"I _can't_!" the girl finally shouted out, her voice echoing loudly through the trees.

Snow and Charming were taken aback for a moment, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Morgan-" "I'm so sorry, I just _can't_. I wish I could help you, but it's not _safe_ here. We have to go now, before it's too late-"

"HALT!"

" _Damn_!" the girl cursed. "Make a run for it-!"

It was too late. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by a small group of heavily armed guards on horseback.

Charming drew his sword; Snow White, her bow. The girl appeared to cower at the sight of their unexpected company.

"What do you _want_?" Charming demanded, sword aloft. The crowd parted and a rider came through. "Just who are _you_?" he directed the question at Snow and Charming.

"Why should it be _any_ concern of yours-" Charming began, but Snow nudged him aside and stepped boldly forwards.

"We are Snow White and Prince Charming. Again, _what_ do you want?"

"It doesn't concern you. We are only here for that _witch_." he pointed his sword at Morgan, who only shrunk further under his gaze, looking terrified.

"What do you want with her?"

"It is no concern of _yours_." The rider said coldly.

"And _why_ ," Snow wondered aloud. "Did you call her a 'witch'?"

"Because that is what she is," the rider explained impatiently. "Morgan Fate, the most _dangerous_ magic user in _all_ of Camelot."


End file.
